callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Task Force 141 (Original)
Task Force 141 is a multinational special operations group comprised of members from the Special Operations Group of the CIA's Special Activities Division, British 22nd Special Air Service Regiment and the US Army 75th Ranger Regiment. Other unconfirmed members of the task force are the United States Army 1st Special Forces Operational Detachment - Delta (Delta Force), British Navy Special Boat Service, United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group (DEVGRU or SEAL Team Six), Spetznaz, Australian Special Air Service and Canadian Joint Task Force 2 among other possible European and North American special forces. In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the player character Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson is a member, with teammates "Ghost", Royce, "Meat" and leader Captain "Soap" MacTavish. As stated in game previews, Task Force 141 will be deployed in the Tian Shan mountain range of Kazakhstan, a desert area in Afghanistan, a Russian prison and Rio De Janiero, Brazil and also Washington DC, and possibly other places in the United States Task Force 141 is based on such multinational special operations groups such as TF 121, TF 145, and TF 6-26, which in real life are mainly noted for operations in Iraq and Afghanistan. Trivia *During E3 '09, CEO of Infinity Ward Vince Zampella jokingly called TF 141 the "International Coalition of Bad Asses" and in the June issue of GAMEINFORMER they referred to TF 141 as "Elite Badasses". *An interesting note is that as an irregular military unit, all of the named members go by nicknames, such as Roach, Meat, Ghost, and Soap. *Robert Bowling has confirmed via his Twitter page that TF 141 will also have Canadian and Australian members (Possibly from JTF2 and Australian SAS) along side British and Americans. *Task Force 141's number changes depending on who is leading the team at the moment, be it SAS, Rangers, etc. It is unknown what other aliases it has gone through. *It is known that at least one (Meat), and possibly two of the members (Royce) will die. In Takedown, Royce tells Roach over the radio "Roach... I'm down... Meat's dead, they're all over me... HEL---!". He becomes cut off, and he is not heard from again in that level. *Task Force 141 is the biggest team in Call of Duty history that the player is in, containing seven confirmed characters, plus the amount of Canadians, Australians, Marines, Army Rangers, Navy SEALS, CIA agents there are. *Robert Bowling stated that "Task Force 141 will be decreasing its size throughout the game" and that there would only be two people left; Soap (confirmed), and Price (confirmed). *Shepherd will be the person who causes Task Force 141's decline (confirmed). He will kill everyone in TF 141 leaving Soap and Price left, in the mission Endgame you (Soap) and Price will chase down Shepherd and kill him in an assault boat. *Joseph Allen is not, contrary to popular belief, a CIA agent. He is a Ranger, and this is proved in the intro to "No Russian", when the Ranger emblem flashes across the screen with his name underneath it. *The characters and soldiers have the same two flags on their arm, what ever nationality they are from British or American. Members *Captain "Soap" MacTavish - Commander of Task Force 141 he seems to be in command for the British forces for the British characters like Ghost and Roach *Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson *Sgt. "Ghost" Riley- AKA "Silent Killer", he is the scout for Task Force 141 (confirmed by Robert Bowling) *PFC Joseph Allen- A U.S. Army Ranger from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment recently hand-picked by Shepherd to infiltrate Makarov's terrorist cell. *Royce- Who most likely dies in Takedown *Meat- Who dies in the beginning of the mission Takedown *Captain Price - His role is Captain of Soap MacTavish and Roach when they are playable characters in some points of the game. *Shepherd- He is a Army Ranger general who sends Joseph Allen on a CIA undercover operation to infiltrate the Ultranationalists. He appears to command the American forces that are members of the Task Force. *Rockert - Not much is know about him but he appears for the first time in The Hornet's Nest *Doc - Not much is know about him but he appears for the first time in The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday *Scarecrow-Seen helping Roach during the House Defense gameplay. * Midnight - He helps Captain Price and Captain MacTavish in Contingency. * Cruncher - Seen in Team Player. * Rooster - Seen in The Gulag and The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday. * Worm - Seen in The Gulag. * Rook - Seen in The Enemy of My Enemy. * Peasunt - Seen in The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday. * Chemo - Seen in The Hornet's Nest. * Angel - Seen in The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday. * Robot - Seen in The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday. *"Coffin" Seen in mission Gulag. * Ozone - Seen in Loose Ends. * Toad - Seen in Loose Ends. *Unknown Canadian soldier(s) *Unknown Australian soldier(s) *Unknown Navy SEAL/DEVGRU operator *Unknown U.S. Marine (Confirmed by Robert Bowling) *Unknown Royal Marine/ Special Boat Service operator (Confirmed by Robert Bowling) *Unknown CIA Operator (confirmed by gameInformer magazine) Category:Armies Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2